What Happened after Stranded?
by Genseeker25
Summary: At the end of Stranded Cindy begs Jimmy to stay on the island with her. What if he said yes?...Jindy lovers should adore this story.
1. Acceptance

Note I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any characters depicted in this story.

* * *

Before leaving the island in the episode Stranded Cindy reveals her true feelings for Jimmy when she proposes that he and she remain on the island together. What if he had said yes?

* * *

The scene opens at the sequence where she proposes the idea.

Island beach near the hover car:

Jimmy?

What is it Cindy? Replied Jimmy

Cindy sadly yet defiantly said "We don't have to go"

The confusion showed in Jimmy's expression and he asked "what are you talking about?"

Cindy "We can conquer the spider like we did everything else and we can rebuild our tree houses and avoid the jungle and stay on the island, just the two of us. We don't have to go" The smile spread across Jimmy's face and he barely could contain the feeling welling up inside him. He had grown so fond of Cindy over the last few days and he finally realized how much she really had always meant to him. His emotions soared with excitement as the words she had just spoken sunk in. She was offering to stay on the island with him. She must care about him as much as he had hoped she did.

Libby yells out "Are you guys coming or not?

Sheen "Yeah let's get this mirage on the road"

Jimmy snapped out of the near trance like state he was in from having locked eyes with Cindy and his head turned sharply toward his friends that were climbing into the hover car. His gaze re-shifted back to Cindy and she was standing there in front of him with her lips trembling. She raised her hand up in a half hearted gesture as if she wanted to reach for him but then decided to give up prematurely. Jimmy felt a wave of confusion rush over him and this clearly showed on his face.

His mind drifted back to all the time he had spent with Cindy and the way they had survived countless dangers together. She had always been his sassy rival and his main source of competition. Here in this place far from home they had forged a bond like he never believed he would feel for anything or anyone in his life. He knew that things would never be the same between them again.

Jimmy looked at Cindy and an even broader smile spread across his face and the words sputtered out "Cindy, I would love to stay here with you."

Her hear skipped a beat and she clapped her hands together and eagerly half shouted "Really?"

Jimmy had his hand on the back of his neck and looked down at the ground "Cindy, I'm not very good when it comes to showing my emotions. I feel that you and I have gotten very close here, wouldn't you agree?"

Cindy was beaming "definitely Jimmy, I love what you and I have here and I don't want to risk losing it for anything"

Cindy looked at their friends and then back at Jimmy her heart sunk in her chest and she looked sad when she said "They will never let us stay though, will they? Carl and Sheen will have the whole town out here looking for us if we stay."

Jimmy "Think, think, think…Brain blast! I have an idea Cindy, but we will have to go back to the mainland for at least one week. We should gather supplies and it will make living on the island easier for us. What do you say?"

The Candy Bar: one week later

Libby, Carl, and Sheen are discussing how it's good to hear Jimmy and Cindy fighting again.

Jimmy and Cindy are in the middle of an argument about whether Australia is a continent or a country.

Cindy and Jimmy get so into the argument that they slide toward each other and their fingers touch. They pull back away from each other and bashful looks go across their faces.

Jimmy asks quietly "To the hover car? Cindy excitedly responds "Right behind you" This is it! Jimmy and Cindy's hearts are racing in their chests. The plan is put in effect. The time has come to return to the island. No one will know where they are.

In the hover car somewhere over the pacific:

Cindy said "Good call about the ruse with Oceania, Jimmy. Now if anyone asks the guys they will assume we didn't return from a trip to Australia. Jimmy looked at her and simply smiled not really able to convey the emotions that were living within him. Goddard barked at a school of dolphins that were happily feeding on some small fish.

Cindy "So tell me more about some of items you brought to make living on the island better for us Jimmy."

Jimmy "Well I packed the hyper cube full of just about every item I could think we would ever need such as fresh clothing, canned foods, fresh water, a spare hover car in case an emergency every occurred forcing us to leave the island. Oh, I also brought my shrink ray and my quantum replay 9000. But the one I think you will love the most is this." Jimmy held up a small packet in front of her. "This is an extract I was able to derive from your DNA when you had your N-men powers. I made enough for the both of us. If we take it we will both have the same powers that you originally had. I figure with flight and super strength living on the island should be a piece of cake. But I wanted your opinion on that matter. Don't just rush into a decision because once ingested there is no return."

Cindy sat silently and thought it over she held out her hand to him and he took it warmly "Jimmy we already have made a huge change in our lives. I feel like I could do anything as long as I'm with you." Their cheeks flushed red and they looks bashfully at each other again. Jimmy said "cheers" and with that they emptied the contents of the packets.

Cindy than excitedly pointed a head and said "There is it!" The island could be seen in the distance. "Jimmy, do you think we should name our island?" Jimmy asked her what she had in mind for a possible name. She responded "When I was about 4 years old my dad would read Peter Pan to me. This island get away kind of reminds me of that. So I think we should name it Never-land" Jimmy agreed with her. That name completely worked for him.

Ten years later:

A baby could be heard crying inside the tree house. Inside the baby lay in her mother's arms and she looked out at the ocean and smiled. She could see Goddard using his solar panel to charge his battery.

Her eyes scanned the horizon and then she looked around the room.

The tree house interior was warm and nicely decorated. It was rustic in design with the bamboo thatched walls that were tied together with vines and a picnic table and benches that had been brought in the hyper cube from Jimmy's back yard. A baby crib carved out of drift wood was positioned on the right of the queen sized bed that was covered in a soft blue blanket. The table was set with clay plates that Jimmy and Cindy had made themselves using the brick oven stone that sat outside near the freshwater stream that flowed outside.

Cindy glanced at the blanket on the bed and smiled. She loved the color blue it always made her think of Jimmy's eyes. She fed the baby using a bottle that Jimmy had gotten when her parents had visited them a few weeks earlier. She glanced over at the calendar and made a mental note that Jimmy's parents would be visiting next week. They had stayed hidden and avoided contact with their parents up until Cindy was expecting little Peter. Now the parents would drop in as often as they could to assist with raising the little bundle of joy.

A lot had changed over the years. Jimmy was six foot two had grown quite muscular over the years. Cindy had to look up to him these days. She had grown into a beautiful woman and Jimmy would often find himself staring at her in amazement at just how pretty she was. They had grown closer than most people will ever be in their entire lives. They weren't just lovers they were also best friends. They had rebuilt the tree houses and forged a good life together here. Never-Land became their home. They had connected the original two tree houses using a rope bridge when they had decided it was time to stop sleeping in separate beds.

Jimmy flew in through the open window of the house and landed silently, he sat the basket full of eggs and fruits down on the table and walked over and gently kissed Cindy on her forehead. "How is the woman of my dreams and little Peter doing?"

Cindy "We are both doing great". The child was a little over a year old and was already exhibiting signs of the same powers possessed by his parents. Infants are even more troublesome when they can fly around. To be continued….

* * *

Let me know what you think so far and whether I should keep writing this story or not. Thanks in advance.


	2. Growing up

Chapter 2:

The years flew by and Peter grew before Cindy and Jimmy's eyes. He was a curious and highly intelligent boy. He had inherited his parents' intellect that was for sure. Cindy taught him everything she had learned in attaining her black belts in various martial art styles and his father taught him everything he knew about science in the lab he had constructed on the island. The new lab was powered by electricity generated by a turbine that was turned in the water fall that was near the spot where Jimmy first asked Cindy if she wanted to "Hang out".

Peter had just celebrated his 9th birthday and would often be off in the jungle for hours before returning with stories of various creatures he had seen. Cindy used to worry when he started taking off like that. Jimmy would have to remind her that the boy could handle himself easily enough. He had all the powers that his parents had but he did have a power that neither of them seemed to possess, which was the ability to grant flight to others for twenty four hours. They discovered this when the parents started visiting after Peter was born. The baby was being held by Judy and she had been standing in mid air before everyone else noticed. Hugh Neutron really got a kick out of being able to fly and he spent hours zipping around and tumbling through the air. It was a incredible sight to watch Hugh flapping his arms and quaking like a duck.

But all the same she would spy on Peter with her super vision time to time. She eventually learned to relax and accepted that the boy was completely safe. It just was hard to accept seeing the kid wrestle with his pet crocodile, but the kid was invulnerable after all. A certain little boy genius had played around with his father's shrink ray and enlarged the croc to about forty feet long. Cindy laughed about it when she first heard about it because now their little Never-land had a giant crocodile on it. Those were happy days for all of them.

Jimmy and Cindy would tell stories to Peter before bed each night. Jimmy and Cindy would often speak of the wacky adventures that would be caused by his inventions when they were kids. Cindy would read him the tales of Peter Pan from whom he had been named after and he would ask to hear more about the pirates. The pirates were exciting. He loved to hear how Peter would take on Captain Hook and always come out on top. Peter would drift off to sleep curled up in a little ball by the end of these stories. The stories would circulate through his head and he longed for adventures of his own.

It was a warm summer day and Peter had an exciting plan. He would "borrow" his father's Quantum replay 9000 and go back a few hundred years and see pirates for himself. Cindy had thought it was cute when the boy asked her to sew up an outfit for him that resembled the one that Peter Pan had worn in the stories. The costume fit perfectly and Jimmy crafted him a short sword he could wear on his belt. He looked perfect in the outfit down the his wavy dirty blond hair and sapphire eyes. He stood in front of his parents with his hands on his hips and stated proudly "Oh the cleverness of me!" Cindy and Jimmy laughed whole hearted.

Now everything was perfect. He flew out to the other side of the island and scanned his parents' location on with his super vision. They were in a deep conversation.  
He sat down on the back of his pet croc that he lovingly named Tick Tock after the fictional one in the stories and tried to figure out how the device worked. "Dad said that after you plug in the time coordinates you just simply point it at the object and press the button. So he turned it on himself and BLAST!

A few hundred years earlier:

Peter found himself still sitting on Tick Tock and everything seemed to be the same. Maybe it didn't work he thought. But when he scanned for his parents he found no trace of them or the tree house. "It worked" he shouted!

To be continued

* * *

Let me know what you think so far and whether I should keep writing this story or not. Thanks in advance.


	3. Origins

Jimmy and Cindy in the tree house right before Peter used the Quantum Replay 9000:

"Don't worry Cindy, the boy will be fine." Jimmy sounded so confident that Cindy sighed a little but the still the worry showed on her face.

"I'm his mother you can't expect me to not worry, do I have to remind you the type of mischief you got in all the time when you were his age?" "Peter is exploring all the time now. It is a matter of time before he leaves the island. How would we find him? Where would he go? I'm so worried Jimmy"

"Cindy please calm down. I already told you that I installed the Tracker Informational Neutronic Keeper in the back of his sword scabbard before we gave it to him. If he tries to leave the island the unit will activate and it will protect him. It is equipped with the newest state of the art nano-bot technology. It will jealousy guard him and protect him"

"More Nano-bots Jimmy? Cindy shuddered as her mind flashed back to the destruction the original nano-bots had caused.

Jimmy smiled at this. "Cindy I fixed the flaws those nano-bots had years ago and this is many generations beyond them. I thought you would get a kick out of what I made it look like as well. Jimmy pulled up an image of the Tracker Informational Neutronic Keeper and Cindy couldn't help but smile.

Blast! Even though it was on the other side of the island their super hearing picked up the sound of the Quantum Replay 9000 going off. They both looked at each other at the same time. They were standing in the spot where Peter had just been moments later. The sound of the sonic boom they had caused in their race to get there was still dissipating.

Cindy shouted "Where is he! Where could he have gone?"

Jimmy pulled out a scanner from his pocket and waited for the readings.

"Cindy, according to the readings he sent himself back in time but I'm not sure how far. "But why would he want to go back in tiiii…."Jimmy trialed off as he stared down at the ground" The Peter Pan book was laying there open and the pages were being flipped slowly by the wind. Jimmy scooped up the book and muttered something under his breath.

"Cindy squealed what is it Jimmy?"

He held the book up to her and said "Cindy, I think the stories are real" he turned the page toward her and it showed a fight scene. It was Pan and Hook locked in mortal combat. The book was old and worn from numerous uses over the years as Cindy had seen this page countless times, but never before did Pan every look so much like her boy.

Peter:

A small voice behind Peter said "What worked and what happened?" Peter jumped and turned around to see a small figure floating in front of him. It had tiny little wings and looked like a small girl. He scanned it with his supervision and saw the tiny Neutron symbol stamped like a tattoo on her ankle. "My father made you?" He asked in surprise.

The tiny voice replied "Yes, I was designed to follow, protect, and to see that you stayed out of trouble. I was meant to activate if you ever left the island, but I don't understand. We are still on the island are we not?"

"Not exactly" replied Peter. "Well if you're going to follow me around I suggest you stay close and don't fall behind. What should I call you?

"Well I am a Tracker Informational Neutronic Keeper but your father said my design was inspired by a fairy named Tinker bell in a story your mother loved. He believed you would most likely call me that."

"Alright than Tink" Peter happily replied lets go. See you later Tick Tock he shouted as he flew up over the ocean and headed out to see in search of fun and adventure.

* * *

Let me know what you think so far and whether I should keep writing this story or not. Thanks in advance.


	4. The end is the beginning

Jimmy and Cindy

Jimmy and Cindy stood there bickering back and forth. They hadn't argued like this since they were kids. They were startled when they heard a mighty crow and the young boy did a somersault in the air before landing in front of them. He stood with his hands on his hips and beamed proudly in front of them. Tink came zipping in and circled around the three of them darting in and out.

Peter hugged his parents and they were so caught up in their lecturing that it took them a whole ten minutes to register that Peter had said he waited for this moment for over two hundred years.

Cindy and Jimmy both said "What?"

"Let me show you both something." Peter said. The three of them flew into the jungle until they came to a massive tree. Peter pushed down on a knot on the tree and a secret door slid open. Jimmy and Cindy recovered from their surprise and looked around. There were small beds along the walls and a table off to the side with empty plates on it. In the back of the room stood a large chair, and set in front of it were two smaller chairs. There were carved wooden plaques over the head of each bed. It was quite cozy considering. Cindy and Jimmy both noted that one said Toodles.

Peter hopped into the large chair and then asked his parents to please be seated in the two chairs he had apparently placed just for them.

Peter said "I think it had to do with the Quantum Replay 9000 shorting out. It had gotten damaged in my first encounter with pirates; at least I managed to rescue a merchant vessel they had been trying to run down. I shouldn't have taken it with me but I was over confident. It got hit by a bullet when I was darting in and out on the deck, Oh Mom and Dad you would have been amazed how beautiful the ship was, and the battle was fierce. There was sword fighting and everyone was shouting as they kept trying to shoot me down." He had pulled his sword out and was in a mock battle while excitedly giving more details.

"They were no match for me and I was clashing swords with multiple opponents at a time." He re-sheathed his sword and sat back down.

Well anyhow, it sort of exploded. I got hit with the electrical discharge and I blacked out. Tink rescued me right out of the ocean. She brought me to shore and I found that the energy had changed me. Some of my powers were weakened, for example I'm probably about half as strong and I'm not fully invulnerable anymore. He pulled up his shirt to reveal a long scar on his lower abdomen. Hook did this to me in one of our battles."

"I was trapped in the past and thought I would never see you again. It was a few years later that I noticed that I wasn't aging and I think I must be emitting energy because everyone I hung out with stopped aging as well. I don't think I have to tell you about the lost boys, John, Michael and his cheeks turned red when he muttered "Wendy". The story got that only half right. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever known. I loved her more than I ever thought I could love another human being. I wanted her to stay with me in Never-land forever. But she wanted to go home and grow up. But it was something she could never do if I came with her. So as hard as it was I let her go. I stayed alone on the island after that, occasionally fighting the few pirates that remained after Tick Tock ate Hook. But my mind would always drift back to Wendy. Over the years I watched her through her window. She grew up and ended up married and had children". It hurt so bad when she finally passed away from old age. I visited her that night even held her hand when she took her last breath." After she passed away I traveled around a lot but would always return to the island and think of you both. I knew that one day I would see you again.

Cindy said " Oh sweet heart I'm so sorry" and hugged him tightly

"I have waited to reveal myself to you for a long time. I visited your hospital rooms when you were born. I even would leave anonymous gifts for you on your birthdays and Christmas."

Cindy and Jimmy both look startled and at the same time said "That was you?"

"I was watching when you first found the island, and when you later returned and started your life here together. I wanted to speak to you and to tell how much I missed you but I knew I had to wait until my former self went through time to avoid an even bigger paradox. I also had to avoid being near you or you would never had aged and I would never had been born."

Jimmy used his scanner on Peter. "You indeed are emitting some form of energy. I've never seen a pattern like this but it clearly has stopped your aging and based on my readings anyone that gets within about 100 feet of you would be exposed to it. This would explain why anyone who went to Never-Land never got any older. "Which means that your mother and I should be affected by you right now."

Peter shrugged his shoulders and said "Do you want to live forever mom and dad? You'll have all the time in the world now to create new inventions." Jimmy and Peter both giggled. They stood there hugging each other warmly.

Cindy than said "Well the important thing is your home. I don't suppose we can ground you for something you did so many years ago. Just promise me that if you want to go on anymore adventures that you'll let us know so we can go with you. I also feel we should thank Tink for keeping you safe over the years."

Tink bowed and in a small voice said it was my pleasure.

After Peter was finished making his promise they all went home.

So the family was reunited and there was indeed much celebration.

It took many months for Peter to recount all of the many adventures he had. It was strange for Cindy to hear certain stories she knew well from the point of view of Peter. It was still hard for her to imagine that her son was the actual Peter Pan from the stories. That in some strange time paradox the tales she knew so well as a kid were in fact about her future son. But she simply had to think of Jimmy and shake her head. Anything is possible with that man. She muttered to herself.

Peter was true to his word and his future adventures included his parents. They went on adventures in distant lands and traveled into the far reaches of space. But anytime they would want to head home they would jokingly say head toward the second star to the right and straight on till morning.

The adventures they had together are too numerous to recount but those tales are for another time. The End

* * *

Thank you for joining me in this adaptation of one of my favorite child hood characters.


End file.
